


Carvings

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: Revan and Her Partners [2]
Category: American Horror Story: Hotel, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Dismemberment, F/M, Gore, Multi, Torture, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revan has a nightmare, and knows just how to clear it up.<br/>Based on this tumblr rp meme: Send me ‘✂’ and my muse will kill yours. Right now. Brutally, horribly, bloody. Just do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carvings

Revan was shaking. Oh, she was not happy at all and she needed to get something out. The Darkside itched at her and when he tried to talk to her…  
  
She’d snapped.  
  
Which was how she found herself standing over Fenn, humming softly as she carefully and methodically tortured him. She was having too much fun to let him die just yet as she slid her hands over his skin, pausing now and then to tap at one spot in particular before moving on.  
  
She had already extracted several of his organs and drained him of a significant amount of blood by the time realized what she was doing, but she was too far into it that she simply shrugged and continued her work.  
  
He was still alive when she carefully cut his larynx, making so that he couldn’t speak, humming softly as she laid his tongue out beside the other organs she’d taken from him. She’d also taken most of his fingers and toes, her lightsabers coming in quite handy as she bent to kiss his lips, blood staining the both of them.  
  
“Oh, dear Fenn. I must thank you for all that you’re giving to me right now.” she told him, picking up a vibroblade and gently slipping it along his skin so that blood beaded along the lines she was carefully etching into his skin. “You have been so kind to me, and I will always be grateful to you, truly.”  
  
It was just as she was about to put him out of his misery when and idea popped into her head. A smirk settled onto her face as she moved to settle herself over him. She held the vibroblade in hand, twisting it slightly before gently pressing it to his skin and once again starting to carve patterns into his skin. However, she also began to work both of them up, her fingers soft and gentle against him.  
  
He was trying desperately to say something, but he couldn’t, the only thing coming from him small, odd noises. After all, she’d already taken his ability to speak and she clicked her tongue softly. “Oh, dear. Perhaps I should have left you with your tongue, now shouldn’t I?” she shook her head and raised herself up a moment before pressing herself downwards and onto him.  
  
Setting the vibroblade aside, traced the patterns she’d carved into his skin as she began to move, purring as his wrecked hands tried to clutch at her, his eyes wide and his lips moving but no sound coming out.  
  
Leaning over to pick up the container of blood, she began to sip at it, moaning softly as she continued to work herself on him.  
  
Halfway through, however, she frowned, an almost annoyed look settling onto her face as she pulled herself off of him. Giving a huff, she shifted herself so that she now sat atop his face, the vibroblade once again in her hand as she pressed herself to his lips.  
  
“You know, I think I might keep you like this, not quite dead, but certainly not alive. I might have to talk to Maz.” she said, taking several more sips at his blood.  
  
Revan woke screaming, her heart pounding. She could still see what she had been doing in her dream—-no, her nightmare. That was what it was, what it could only be. Turning over, she reached out and caught hold of the body next to hers and shifting so that she was curled up against him.  
  
Burying her face in his hair, she gave a soft whimper. “John, John, I—-”  
  
Behind her, another body pressed against hers and she relaxed into the arms that curled around her.  
  
“Something the matter, love?” Wyndel asked softly, reaching to gently begin petting her hair. Revan gave a soft sniffle and nodded. “There’s no need to worry.” he murmured softly in response. “We’ve got you.”  
  
She nodded, John finally waking. “Revan?”  
  
“Ah, sorry, dear John, I just—-I need to do something. Will you two help me?”  
  
“Of course.” came the response from both them and she sighed softly.  
  
“Good.” she muttered softly, staying within the safety of the bed for a few more minutes. Finally, she managed to pull herself out, coaxing them both into clothes. She knew what she had to do to stop the nightmares.  
  
Ellem and Fenn were kept in the basement, and she sighed softly upon seeing them. Behind her, John and Wyndel watched with curiosity as she produced one of her lightsabers. Thumbing it on, the blade that extended with a hiss was dark purple. She blinked at it for a moment before she carefully approached Fenn. He looked up at her, Ellem stirring from his own dream.  
  
The moment she’s standing before Fenn, however, she shakes her head and once again turns the blade off. Instead she retrieves a sharp knife.  
  
“Revan? What are you—-”  
  
“Shh.” she whispers softly, arranging him carefully before she presses herself to him. “Fuck me, Fenn.”  
  
He hesitates, eyes flicking up to see John and Wyndel still watching with obvious curiosity as to what she’s going to do. Revan laughs softly and shakes her head. “I can tell them to leave, but I’d rather them be here. What I’m going to do afterwards…” she gave a soft purr, her eyes glittering as she smirks. “Oh, I’m sure they’ll want to be here for it.”  
  
Again he hesitates and she gave a sigh. pushing him away. Turning her head she gestured for her two near-identical loves to approach. “Come and help me.”  
  
They do so with smiles on their faces.  
  
The blades slide easily along his skin, and she traces the same patters into it as she had in her dream, carefully cutting him open and extracting his organs one by one. She makes sure they save as much blood as they can—-Maz will be more than pleased about having more of a supply, after all, and she is rather fond of Tari’s cousin.  
  
Ellem can only stare up at her as the three of them work. “Are you going to kill me like you did Fenn?” he asks warily.  
  
She shook her head. “No…I’m going to keep you.” Bending down she curled her fingers around his collar and brought his face to hers in a fierce kiss. She gave a pleased purr when he shuddered. “Keeping you will just be more fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Revan (my version of her, anyway) can be found at masteroflightanddark.tumblr.com
> 
> The aboslutely wonderful rp partners she interacts with in this fic:  
> Fenn Rau at fenn-rau.tumblr.com  
> Ellem Xylek at ellemxylek.tumblr.com  
> John Lowe at thecommandmentskiller.tumblr.com  
> Wyndel at darthxylek.co.vu


End file.
